


Dirty Mind

by SoulEatsSouls



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Gun Kink, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Incest, Liquid taking advantage of Mantis' powers, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, So many plot holes to stick my dick in, Twincest, but I guess also kinda, kinda... i guess...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEatsSouls/pseuds/SoulEatsSouls
Summary: Liquid asks a favour of Mantis, just a simple favour; Alter Solid Snake's mind to do as he says.





	Dirty Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, I'm just a terrible person.

Solid Snake made his way down the empty hallway, his gun lowered and feet barely making any noise. He came to a stop when he reached the end of the hall.  
_'Hmm, left or right?'_ He thought to himself. He pressed himself up onto one of the walls, poking his head around the corner. Then looked to the other end. No guards. He got off the wall and looked between the two hallways.

_Left._

He made his way down the left hallway carefully, numerous doors on both sides of him.

_Fourth door, right._

Without thinking, he went through one of the doors, aiming his gun in case of any guards. Just like the halls though, the room was empty. Snake looked around the room, unsure of why he came in here.

_Keep going. Straight ahead._

Snake continued onward anyway, coming to a door. It beeped, signaling that it was locked. Snake turned to leave, but stopped when the door slid open. Snake's grip tightened around his gun, now on guard. He slowly went through the door, into a long hall with a single door at the end. This hall felt much more sinister than the others, but Snake couldn't figure out why.

_Keep going._

A shiver ran up his spine. He felt uneasy but his feet continued to move him forward. The door closed behind him, and he suddenly felt like someone was watching him. Snake raised his gun in front of him. Snake's head snapped to the left. He definitely saw something, or someone, at the corner of his eye. But nothing.

_Relax._

  
.....

 

Liquid paced around the office, feeling more and more annoyed with each step. How long did this take? Mantis managed to enter the minds of an entire army within seconds, how thick is his brothers skull exactly? He heard the door to the room open.

"Finally," He blurted out, stopping to look at Mantis. "Did you do it?" Mantis answered by floating to the side, revealing Solid Snake following behind him. A large grin made it's way onto Liquid's face.

"You're welcome." Mantis said. He pointed to a spot on the floor, which Snake stopped at.

"Mantis, I could kiss you right now."

"Please don't," Mantis cringed. "His mental wall was tough to break through, but it wasn't totally impenetrable. I suggest not taking too long though."

Liquid waved him way. "Yes, yes." Liquid was too distracted by the thought of having complete control over his brother. "So, he'll do anything I say?"

"Within reason. He'll perform actions, but he won't answer personal questions." Mantis crossed his arms. "But I doubt that will be a problem. Have fun." Mantis waved over his shoulder as he left the room. After the door slid shut, the room was silent.

"Brother," Liquid waved his hand in front of Snake's face. His eyes were vacant, looking straight through him. Liquid looked down at the gun at Snake's hip. "Put your gun on the ground." Snake did as he was told, taking his gun out of his holster and placing it on the ground. "Kick it over here." Snake followed the order again, sliding the gun over to Liquid. The blonde picked the gun up, a smile on his face. He looked down at the dark, polished metal gripped in his gloved hand, then straightened his arm, the barrel just grazing his brother's forehead. Snake looked on, uninterested and unaware. The gun, and Liquid's eyes, slowly drifted down Snake's face towards his lips.  
"Open your mouth." He ordered, his voice cool and steady. His brother obeyed and Liquid slipped the tip of the gun inside, letting out a small, amused gasp as he did. It could be so easy just to blow his brains out right now, really watch the life (what's left of it anyway) leave his eyes as his blood decorates the walls and the gun. It's enough to get a man excited.

Liquid took a step forward, placing his other hand on his brother's cheek. He acknowledged the way Snake's tongue cushioned the gun, the slightest glisten of saliva at the corner of his mouth. Liquid's finger stroked along the trigger. He loved this feeling, the power of having someone at your mercy, having their life in your hands. Sure, Liquid had taken many lives in his time on Earth, but those had been in the moment, gone in a flash. Nothing like this. Being caught in the time between life and death, having the choice of whether or not to take someone's life, it was thrilling. If he just put more pressure down on the little piece of metal where his finger rested then his brother would be dead. It made him dizzy.

"Right at this moment you are mine," His hand traveled to the back of Snake's head, scratching along his scalp. "Do you understand?"  
Snake nodded as best he could. Liquid blinked with slight surprise, he wasn't expecting him to actually answer. Liquid removed the gun from Snake's mouth, a trail of saliva connecting to the metal in a lewd image shooting straight to Liquid's groin. He put the gun down on the desk behind him and removed his gloves, putting them in the pocket of his jacket.

"Now then," He began as his hands began to roam his brother's body, starting at his hips. "Let's see how we can get this damn sneaking suit off." His hands moved smoothly to cup Snake's ass, he was only mildly disappointed when he didn't get a yelp in return. He glanced down at Snake's arms which dangled loosely at his sides.

"Touch me," He whispered, to which Snake brought his hands up to grip Liquid's arms. Liquid rolled his eyes. "Wrap your arms around my neck." Snake did as he was told. Liquid pounced toward Snake's neck, digging his teeth and nails into his brother's skin. His right hand drifted up towards Snake's belt, his fingers drifting over his crotch, his middle finger feeling a seam. Feeling that part again he felt a zip.

"Oh good," Liquid huffed a laugh. "Thought I was gonna have to rip this thing off you, less work for me." He unwrapped his brothers arm from around his neck and stepped back. "Go sit over there." He ordered, pointing to the desk. Snake silently did as he was told, planting himself on the wooden object as if it were a chair in a waiting room, not seductive in the slightest. Liquid pursed his lips. "Lean back on your elbows! Jesus, do I have to really be that specific?"

Soldiering on, Liquid walked over, swiftly grabbing Snake's crotch. Again, no reaction. Growling in frustration Liquid smashed his lips to Snake's, rubbing his erection against Snake's... none existent one.

"Reciprocate." Liquid forced out slowly through clenched teeth. Snake didn't do anything, obviously the order wasn't specific enough. Biting Snake's bottom lip, Liquid unzipped his slacks freeing his erection, then moved to do the same to Snake. He held both their cocks in hand and pumped, grinding his hips. He panted but grew annoyed when Snake just stared at the ceiling. One of Liquid's hands shot up to grip Snake's jaw tightly. "At least look at me!" Snake did, and it easily killed Liquid's boner. His eyes were so vacant, even when they were looking directly into his own eyes it was like they were looking through him. His pupils weren't blown wide, his face wasn't red, his breathing hadn't even picked up. He was like a doll, a puppet. But wasn't that what Liquid wanted? Hadn't he wanted to see his brother below him, both metaphorically and literally? To see him reduced to a mindless slave?

No, not like this. He wants his brothers mind to be present, to realize what is happening to him, be haunted. Sighing, defeated, Liquid removed his hands backing away. He tucked his now soft cock back into his trousers.

"Mantis, could you come back in here please." It only took about 30 seconds for the door behind him to open again and Mantis to float in.

"You haven't broken him have you? You know we-- Uh!" Mantis looked anywhere but at the exposed, brainwashed man on the desk. "Cover yourself!" Mantis ordered, to which Snake obeyed. Liquid let out a quiet snort. "Did you call me in here for a reason, or just to disgust me further?"

"It's not working," Liquid said simply, his tone a touch angry. "He's not..."

"Reacting," Mantis finished his sentence for him, knowing how much his boss just hated admitting when something didn't go the way he planned. "You're not getting the reaction you wanted from him, you want him to know what's happening, to feel humiliated."

"What have I told you about reading my mind?"

"I didn't," Mantis stated matter-of-factly, not looking at him. "I've just known you too long." They both watched Snake stare into space, his only movements being his breathing.

Liquid sighed, speaking under his breath. "Fuck me..."

Snake stood and began to make his way to Liquid. Both Liquid and Mantis began barking orders at him to stay where he was, which he complied.

"Do you want me to return him?"

Liquid stayed quiet, thinking. There had to be something, a better way to humiliate his brother. Maybe he could record himself fucking Snake and send it to Campbell and his merry band of dipshits? Gather all the men and let them do whatever they wanted to him. No, he wanted to be the one to do it, just the thought of someone else touching his brother in such a way pissed him off. Liquid's eyes suddenly lit up with an idea and he looked over at Mantis. Before he could say anything, Mantis spoke first.

"Yes, boss," He looked over at the blonde. "She's still here."

 

.....

 

This wasn't entirely the way he had it planned, but it was one heck of a setting. Snake, the bastard, had manage the thwart him, he stopped Metal Gear. He was angry, furious even, but at least he got to hear his brother cry when he squished his little friend. Music to his ears. Now here he was, stood on top of a broken, giant robot, his brother passed out at one side and his _girlfriend_ unconscious at the other. He glared over at Meryl, the woman his brother had suddenly come to care for. Why he has, he had no clue whatsoever, the bloody woman just stood and gawked at the laser from Wolf's rifle aimed right at her. Idiot.

He huffed in frustration and impatience. Will either of these two wake up already. He jumped over the gap to Meryl, crouching in front of her. He turned her over so she was facing where he and Snake will be positioned and moved some hair obscuring her face, finally taking a look at the woman properly.

"Little young isn't she, brother?" He ask the unconscious man. "Naive, No wonder she looks up to you. Well, not for long." Meryl began to stir, murmuring sleepily. Liquid quickly tucked her hair behind her ear so she had a clear view and went back to his starting place. She wasn't the first to wake though, no he could hear Snake quietly struggling with his binds. He went and stood in front of his brother, arms folded.

"Sleeping late as usual" He made his presence known. "...eh, Snake?"

"Liquid?" Snake closed his eyes tightly and reopened them, as if Liquid would disappear if he did so. "You're still alive?"

"I won't die, as long as you still live."

"Too bad," Snake smirked, mocking. "Looks like your revolution was a failure."

"Just because you've destroyed Metal Gear, doesn't mean I'm done fighting." Liquid turned on his heels, walking closer to the edge of their stage. He couldn't look at his brothers body for too long, less something were to pop up and ruin the surprise.

"Fighting?" Liquid couldn't help the smile forming on his face, Snake didn't even need his mind altered to follow along Liquid's path. "What are you really after?"

How many times had Liquid practiced this speech, gone through exactly what he wanted to say in his head. Dump so much information on his poor little brother his brain might melt. He wanted him to know exactly where they came from, what they are, what he is.  
It took a lot longer to get through than he wanted - almost 10 minutes - but it was all out. Felt good, but not as good as what's about to happen.

"I will break the curse of my heritage," He began walking towards his brother, who sadly, did not look as brain dead as he was hoping but certainly confused and frustrated, adorable. He crouched down in front of him. "And in order to do that, I will break you. But first," He chuckled darkly as he stood back up. "Look behind you!"

Snake slowly turned, his eyes widening as he saw her, laying next to what looked like a bomb. "Meryl! Is she alive?" Liquid could tell he was trying to hide how concerned he was, but he could still hear it and it sickened him. So he decides to play with him a little.

"I'm not sure, she was alive a few hours ago." He drolls on derisively. "Poor girl kept calling your name."

"Meryl..." Snake says under his breath, not taking the bait.

"Stupid woman," He doesn't bother to hide his hatred, his features dragging downwards on his face. "Falling in love with a man who doesn't even have a name..."

"I have a name," Snake says, looking down at the ground. Liquid's about to go off on another one of his rants, but when he sees Meryl start to move, and having this perfect segue...

Well, he couldn't help himself.

"Yes," He purrs, widening his stance slightly. He reaches forwards, lifting Snake's head up to look at him. "You do, don't you?"

"Snake..." It's quiet but he sees his brothers ears twitch. Snake turns his head to look over at Meryl, but Liquid just yanks him back into place, bending over so they're eye to eye.

"Look at me--"

"Let Meryl Go!"

"As soon as we've finished our business," He knows he needs to hurry this up, hell, he wants to do it right now, but he needs to know that she's most definitely awake. Snake's glaring at him with fire in his eyes, hatred, exactly the look Liquid has been looking for. He's not intimidated in the little space between their faces, doesn't even seem to notice, or care. His breathing is heavy and Liquid feels he may break through the zip of his trousers any minute.

"Snake?" They both look over, Meryl's looking between them, fear and confusion in her eyes. Snake's about to yell her name back, but Liquid interrupts that tedious exchange before it can start.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Miss Silverburgh," He straightens up, his erection rubbing against his pants. He positions the leg closest to her in a way that hides it from her view, and Snake's too occupied with staring at Meryl to notice it. Oh what the hell, let's get this show on the road. "In fact, my brother here was just about to do something for me," He straightened his stance and looked down at Snake. "Weren't you, _David_?"  
Snake's entire body stiffened then relaxed, his eyes glazing over, his face neutral. His head turned so he was face-to-face with Liquid's crotch.

_'Holy shit, Mantis you fucking genius, I hope hell is treating you well.'_

"Snake?" Her voice falls on deaf ears, he's too busy trying to pull Liquid's zip down with his teeth. When he manages it, Meryl gasps when Liquid pulls out his erection. "What the hell are you doing!?" Meryl yells, only to be answered by Liquid's laughter.

Snake wraps his lips around the head and Liquid is the one to gasp this time. His thoughts are running a mile a minute, and to think he was just gonna beat the shit out of him, this is so much better.

"Snake, stop it!" He's starting to regret not gagging her though. "SNAKE!"

Snake pushes forward, no need for Liquid to push his head down for him, so he folds his hands behind his own head instead. He's surprised when he hits the back of his throat, not sure if that's to do with the brainwash or if his brother has done this before. He bits his lip, closing his eyes imagining who Snake may have been with, but when Miller or Gray Fox are the only ones to come up it just sours his mood. His father pops into his head for a millisecond but he burns that bridge before he can question himself further.

"What have you done to him!?" Liquid's reminded of her company when she decides to speak, no, scream again. Liquid sighs, but it's more with pleasure than annoyance.

"Hurry, Snake," Liquid calls out, in a higher pitched, breathy voice. "Make love to me!" He looks over at the woman, dropping his arms to his sides, a smirk on his face. "Ring any bells?"

"You..." Meryl looks horrified, it's fucking glorious. "You're sick!"

Liquid laughs, his head falling back, but it changes into a drawn out moan when Snake sucks, his check hollowing.  
"Oh, my dear," He breathes out, thrusting suddenly into Snake's mouth, earning a quiet hum. "You haven't seen the best part yet." He looks down at Snake, half lovingly, half pitiful. He watches Snake bob his head, his cock leaving then entering his mouth over and over and over and he's really good at this. Liquid plants his hands on either side of Snake's head, carding his fingers through dark hair. Snake sucks again and Liquid can feel that he's getting close to the finishing line. He looks over at Meryl, who's trying to bury her face into her own shoulder.

"You're gonna wanna see this," He laughs again when it looks like she's crying. He puts a thumb in Snake's mouth, holding his bottom jaw open, don't want him getting too excited and doing something he'll severely regret. " _David_." Liquid whispers and Snake's actions stop.

First his eyes blink to life, his sight focusing at what's in front of him, then looks up at Liquid's face (oh, that view was perfect), then back down at what he's doing. "Oh no no no," Liquid repeats the word when Snake begins to struggle, trying to pull away, but Liquid has firmly planted a hand at the back of his head. He's making noises to which the vibrations feel heavenly on Liquid's dick, he has no idea what he's doing to him right now. Now that Snake is no longer doing the work, Liquid thrusts his hips harshly to bring himself to orgasm. Snake's gagging, which makes Liquid realize that it was just the brainwashing helping him. The thought that this would make his the first cock in Snake's mouth is making him giddy. Snake keeps making sounds of protest.

"What's that brother? You don't want me to come in your mouth?" He asks mockingly, then his voice drops low. "As you wish." He painfully grips Snake's hair and pulls him off, him gasping desperately for air. The hand that was keeping his brother from biting him wraps around his cock, pumping it a couple times before he's cumming, white streams landing on his brothers face. He can't believe his luck when Snake cries out in pain when he gets him in the eye.

Liquid eyes his work, his brothers cum covered face, one eye closed, the other leaking tears looking anywhere but at him. He's gritting his teeth, his breathing harsh and loud and he's so beautiful right now. Shame he can't keep him. He tosses him to the side, his head hitting Metal Gear with a hard thud as he had no hands to brace himself.

"That," Liquid breaks through the silence. "Was fantastic. Thank you, Mantis." He laughs again, tucking himself away.

"Snake..." Meryl's voice is quiet but catches his attention. She's looking at him. After what she just saw, she's still looking at him, with those doe-like eyes.

"Meryl..." Snake's looking back at her - well, as best as he can with one eye - and he's looking her in the eye.

How? He should be ashamed, embarrassed, humiliated. She should be sickened, disgusted, turned the fuck off. She just saw Snake at his lowest, watched him get disgraced, shown that he's not this big, macho, unstoppable soldier. But they look at each other with understanding, as if telling each other _'it's okay, we're going to get through this'_. No! This isn't how he wanted it to end. Sure, perhaps hoping that Snake would just shrug it off and suck him off regardless of brainwashing and trigger words was a bit unrealistic, but wanting them both broken, not being able to look each other in the eye seemed reasonable. Them not wanting a relationship, or even wanting to see each other again, because when they look at each other all they see is him, Liquid Snake.

"It's okay..." Meryl whispers.

Ok, he had to kill them.

**Author's Note:**

> This story went through soooo many changes. Originally it was just going to be a full blown sex scene in the office then the second part was gonna be another chapter but I thought the first part'd be too much like my other story and blah blah blah, excuses.  
> I'm just happy to finally get this idea out. Fuck me.  
> (Maaaay come back to this if I think of a better ending.)


End file.
